To Humor A Squirrel
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Oneshot. While out getting firewood in Mirkwood, Legolas and Aragorn encounter rivers, rainstorms, and a practical joking squirrel. Written for March 2005's Teitho Fanfiction Contest.


**Title:** _ "To Humor A Squirrel"_

**Author: **LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category: ** Book -_ "Lord of the Rings"_

**Genre: **General/Comedy

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any rights to_ "The Lord of the Rings"_. I just adore it to pieces!

**Author's Note: **This story was originally written for two of my original fiction characters, Legede and Aaron (no, not the same Legede as I use in the LOTR universe, but yes, they do look alike). It was a writing prompt in one of my Creative Writing classes. It was also entered in the first ever challenge for the Teitho Fanfiction Contest back in March of 2005. It did not, however, place in the contest. Also, Legede Rumilion (the LOTR Legede) is in the story. So don't use him unless you ask permission first, savvy? Keep in mind this was written either in 2005 or late in 2004... it IS NOT one of my better pieces...

* * *

# # #

* * *

_** To Humor A Squirrel**_

* * *

# # #

* * *

"Look, all I am saying is that you should give me the firewood." 

Legolas shook his head, "Last time, you got it wet." He replied, sitting down under a large oak tree.The sun was shinning, not a sign of rain, and yet the Elf knew that sooner or later, a spring downpour would be upon them.

"But there is not a cloud in the sky, mellon nin. Surely, for one day, you can let me carry the load." answered Aragorn, as he lowered his own pack to the forest floor.

But the Elf paid him no notice and, next to his stretched out legs, sat a bundle of freshly cut pine. There had been a small grove of pine trees, not far from the Mirkwood palace, that had mysteriously begun to die off. In an attempt to make sure the wood did not go to waste, King Thranduil had asked his son to chop the trees down for much needed firewood. They lived far to the north, and the spring months were still chilly ones indeed. So, even though Aragorn was visiting at the time, Legolas had relented and left, without a royal escort, to do his father's bidding. The Ranger accompanied the Elven prince, intent on keeping him out of trouble.

"Legolas…" the human began, looking the Elf straight in the eyes. "You have carried the wood for three days."

"And tomorrow we will be home. Your point?" he asked, closing his blue eyes and enjoying the sun's warm rays.

Aragorn sighed, "My point is that I can help too, you know."

"I know." He replied. "But you will also get it wet."

"Look, I was pushed into the lake! It was not my fault!" the human shouted, though with a smirk on his face.

Legolas shook his head, "No… it was your fault."

"How so?"

"You should have seen the squirrel before it jumped at you." The Elf replied, trying hard to contain his laughter.

Aragorn sighed once again, "And I would bet you told the squirrel to do that."

"Nay! I would never!" Legolas said laughing, "Besides… the squirrel told me it was jumping. Why do you think I stepped out of its way?"

Shaking his head, the man stood, offering a hand to the blond Elf. "All the same, you should let me carry it for a while."

"But you will…"

"I know. I know. Get it wet, right?" Aragorn shook his head, "You have my word that it will be nice and dry when we reach the palace."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, taking the man's hand and standing up as well. "Your word?"

"Yes."

The Elf sighed, "Very well then. I suppose it will have to do. You will not stop insisting and it will only drive me to a headache in the end."

"Glad you see it my way." Aragorn replied with a laugh as he picked up the bundle of firewood. "Come, let us hurry."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Four hours later, as Legolas and Aragorn reached the gates of the Elvenking's Halls, they were soaked. Rushing into the palace, Aragorn dropped the firewood and collapsed to the ground. 

"You know…" the human started, trying to catch his breath. "That was a long run…"

"Only because you run too slow." Legolas replied, also catching his breath, but leaning against one of the hall's long walls.

Aragorn shook his head, "But, at least we made it."

"But you broke your word." The prince replied.

"Legolas!"

Both Elf and human turned their heads to see Legede rushing toward them.

He stood, arms folded across his chest, glaring at the two misfits. "You both are soaked to the bones and covered in dirt. Off with you! Now! Get cleaned up before the king sees you in this sorry state."

Aragorn hid his barely controlled laughter as Legolas blushed at the scolding of the Mirkwood captain."

"We are quite sorry, mellon nin. We were caught by a sudden spring shower. I hope…"

"You had best hope your father does not see this." He replied, holding his hand out to Aragorn.

The human looked up at him quizzically, then over to Legolas.

Legede sighed, "The firewood, Estel. King Thranduil was getting worried that the two of you had gotten into trouble… yet again. I will take the firewood to him and report that the both of you are in good health and simply cleaning the mud from your rain soaked clothes."

The prince's face lit up, "Hannon le, Legede. When we are… presentable…" Legolas had to search for the best word, "Then we will see my father immediately."

With a nod, Legede took the firewood from Aragorn and rushed back down the hall. Legolas reached over and helped his friend to stand.

"I think we are in trouble." Aragorn replied with a sheepish grin as the two walked down the corridor.

Legolas waved away the comment, "Nay. Legede is good at keeping me out of trouble." He replied with a smile, "Besides, my father would be appalled to see the sorry state we are in after that run in the rain."

"At least I got what I wanted…" Aragorn replied, opening the door to his guest chamber.

The prince stood in the doorway, a look of confusion on his face.

"The wood."

Legolas laughed, "But I was right, mellon nin. You also got it wet."

Rolling his eyes, Aragorn watched as the Elf walked away down the hall to his own room. They would both wash up and change clothes before reporting to the King of Mirkwood and, later that evening, Legolas would continually boast of how he had anticipated everything.

Such was the way of Elves, Aragorn knew, and he also knew his friend was right. However, as the human retired to his own room to dress, he could not help wondering if his friend had anticipated the rainstorm.

* * *

# # #

* * *

On a high branch, sheltered from the sudden rainstorm, lived a squirrel. 

That squirrel had just had the most delightful chat with the Elven prince of the realm and had informed him of the coming rain shower.

In return, Legolas had given the small squirrel his thanks, as well as told him what he planned to do with the information.

As day turned to night, the squirrel curled up for his evening rest within the small, but comfortable space of his tree trunk home.

However, he could not help but laugh at the joke that had been played on one silly and unsuspecting human...

* * *

# # #

* * *

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
